beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Striker 100SF
Blitz Striker 100SF is Hasbro's replica of the original Takara Tomy Blitz Striker 100RSF. Blitz Striker, As all of the other Hasbro re-releases of 4D Beyblades, will not be able to change modes. Face Bolt: Striker/Unicorno II The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn". The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design, but in a more stylized design, giving it a more edgy, flame-like design. It shows Monoceros' face outlined in yellow, while tatooed on a blue Face Bolt. The Unicorn is also more detailed than the other Striker Face Bolts. Energy Ring: Striker/Unicorno I *'Weight': 3.27 grams Striker I is the successor to Striker (Unicorno). It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes on it's three sides, representing the horns and the head of a unicorn, going in a rightward circular movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and a violet rather than silver and bronze. Striker II is a transparent aquamarine, and contains a powder-like substance used to increase it's weight. Weighing 3.27 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings and has use in three-sided Fusion Wheels like Blitz and Hades; much like Kerbecs, but mostly with Blitz, as it provides excellent synergy with it. It is a dark green/blue in colour. Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Weight:' 43.72 grams Blitz's Fusion Wheel is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Fusion Wheel. It features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the wheel itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. It uses its collision impact from its amazing Attack power to make up for its weak Balance and Defense. Overall, Blitz is an incredible Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. With it's high and consistent Smash Attack capability, it has since been used in many combos and tournaments since it's inception. It has become one of the two main Fusion Wheels for Attack. as an attack type hasbro blitz is no match for its Takara Tomy version. Hasbro's version won't be able to change modes, it is instead sold in its default mode, Assault Mode. The Hasbro version of Blitz is also hollow. Spin Track: 100 right *'Weight:' 1.29 grams 100 is the third-lowest Spin Track currently available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 85 and 90. Despite being overshadowed by those aforementioned Spin Tracks, 100 still contains use as a decent Spin Track for Attack-Types; as it's height can provide decent contact with the opponent and can be used as a substitute when 85 or 90 are not available. Customization 100 along with 105 has popular use in Attack-Type combos with Blitz in combos like "MF-H Blitz Striker II 100/105RF/R2F. Performance Tip: Semi-Flat (SF) right *'Weight:' 1 gram SF is wider than Sharp but not as wide as any Flat Bottom. It produces a movement pattern that, while it is aggressive, is much slower than any Flat Bottom. The increased friction with the stadium floor due to the wider tip both increases its Defense and Stamina in comparison to a bottom similar to S or ES. However, it is in absolutely no competition with bottoms similar to WD for Stamina or RS for Defense. Semi-Flat is meant to be used in Balance type Beyblades, as it combines aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. Bull is the first bey to use this performance tip. This tip can be substituted with Ray Gil's performance tip. Takara Tomy released this beyblade with RSF instead. Trivia *Blitz means an overwhelming all-out attack. It is the shortened version of the German word Blitzkrieg. *The Japanese version of Blitz Striker, Blitz Unicorno can only be found in Takara Tomy's Ultimate Bey set. *Despite the fact that Hasbro produced RSF already (Ray Gil 100RSF), this bey has an SF instead. Up to this moment, the reason is unknown. Category:Attack Type Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels Category:Merchandise